Talk:Prime Vault/@comment-123.3.254.90-20171008053910/@comment-93.100.52.231-20171206220226
While I totally agree with Darthmuffin, I'm afraid this action has far deeper repercussions than simply artificial interest in Prime Vaults. Besides the completely retarded sheep mentality point of the OP. See, creating this artificial gap is both technically more accessible(since 75% of game content is Fashion Frame and Mastery Fodder) and financially more lucrative... to anyone. 1. From the technical standpoint, I remember back in the day there were like... a dozen primes maybe. Late 2013, early 2014. I think Nova Prime was the last before I've first decided to drop a pair on this joke of a "game". Now they have primes for... a gazillion of weapons, a bazillion of warframes - and there's more to come, essentially. Since they aren't exactly paid to invigorate the system for player convenience(as much as I appreciate the relics over keys system, I don't think I've had issues getting stuff with keys either) over developer convenience. As such, the relic system allowed more flexibility, but still to a point - we already have a shizzilion relics in total. To prevent the loot table from being oversaturated and to prevent normal relic trade, they've decided to just "rotate" the relics. In fact, it shouldn't be called DEsney Vault, it's more like Prime Access Rotation. 2. Of course, making people feel artificial interest is sick, like "You woulnd't normally consider dropping 30 real ones for this bunch of pixels", but whenever it becomes a "LIMITED TIME OFFER, like any other cheat advertisement" - it suddenly creates this anxiety of a completionist. You've gotta buy it. That's one. Another point, however, is also that if the accessibility to warframes would be managed by real-world market, then the price of frames would be relatively static. Raging from, say, 70p to 200p. The lowest prices would rise, because, instead of tons of Trinity Prime or stuff like that, people would be getting other things. Likewise, the most expensive primes, while still being sought after, would drop to a more adequate price due to more constant supply. All in all, who wins in this? Nobody. Because the money in the economy slowly flows around without actually inspiring people to buy more. This also creates more "prime trash" than Baro can handle. But, when something becomes unavailable and prices suddenly spike, a new person might just be looked at the fact that he either needs to grind to sell a few available primes... or he can just use that 75% Lotus' Periods. This means that DE gets more cash and this means that the economy is saturated. In turn, this means that, the more chubbers feel the desire to buy plat, the more of it goes to veterans, who do squat but keep the vaulted stuff for resale. Which opens up possibilities for platinum fasion trash sink. And the process continues. So, by making this Prime DEsney Vault, they haven't just been ugly selfish, they've also at least partially benefitted veterans, creating not only demand for Prime Access, but also demand for the tradable stuff. I would admit, though, that if this game revolved around actual incentives to buy platinum, like certain very end-game modes that are obviously tailored to those, who have some, but that also provide quality content. This whole Farms of Eidolon is.... laughable at best. Completely trivial boss, resources that are locked to this very zone(you can't trade them for credits or other materials), missions that are good for relics, but otherwise much more boring than a normal Endless node and an insanely rep-walled development of Operator stuff. I mean, unless I raid for like 2-3 hours a day I ain't exactly progressing with my operator? And I can't do it any other way? Nice. Add the insanely borked optimization(or lack thereof) of the content(they've only recently fixed the desync) and the forced mission-type of this ducking OPEN WORLD map.... It becomes a circus show. You want to farm some resources? PLAY SOLO LOSER. You want to do bounties? CIRCLEJERK OR GTFO. I mean, how many missions require more than 1 person in Warframe? Like.... 5%. And even they are very high level endless missions. And, best of all, if you want to extract, it's either force everyone to extract or lose anything non script-saved(you know - mods, normal lootable resources, XP and all that). This is the idiocy of DEFECATION or EXCAVATION all over again. I do admit, it is very stimulating to sabotage the extractors on Hieracon if the group takes one extractor at a time and wants to suddenly do over 1200. But it's not like this is the game I want to play on purpose. Add to that the fact that Kuva fortress is probably the least played, liked or involved mission node in all the bunch and I seriously don't see the last time they've actually released a proper content. Was it raids? Eh, I do not consider button-management to be content. Warframe is indeed available, and is not paywalled. This I personally appreciate. However, it is also designed not as a game, but as a F2P game. Like... Tapped Out or Harvest Moon or whatever. A game, where all you do - is farm. Warfarm, there is no shame in that, 4 years into beta. If they've at least designed proper content, even if they've designed PoE as a quality piece of content, even if it costed some 500plat - I wouldn't mind it. A DLC is not criminal if it's handled well, especially if I can pay for it with my gametime using someone's money. But alas, all they do - is add more farm. At least they don't go the way of Trove...